Ravensbur'quoi! Connais pas
by Amabaile
Summary: Le neuvième a le projet de pacifier les relations au sein de la Varia et aussi avec les autres familles. Et quoi de mieux qu'une semaine entière de jeux de société? Xanxus/Squalo et Bel/Fran, puis d'autres de passage.
1. Chapter 1 : tacaclop

**Rating** : M au fur et à mesure de la fic parce que je suis une perverse.

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Dommage… j'aimerais bien avoir mon petit Squalo enfermé dans mon placard…) Ils viennent d'Akira Amano et du manga Reborn! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée et pour en faire ce que je veux, un peu ou je veux aussi.

**Paring** : Squalo/Xanxus Fran/Belphégor puis d'autres plus tard juste de passage.

**Note : **Bonjour, ou bonsoir, mes petits chatons / J'ai mis assez longtemps pour cette fic, la muse de l'inspiration est passée mais le temps était pas très présent… hélas. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que ça vous donnera envie de jouer aux jeux de société plus souvent ou d'en demander pour noël. Si vous les voyez encore comme avant pour certains…

**Ravensbur'quoi ! Connais pas…**

(Cette fiction se passe 10 ans dans le futur… bah oui, je voulais mon petit Fran adoré)

Lundi 7 mars, matin

Xanxus relisait encore une fois la lettre du Neuvième. Il se demanda donc pour la 5em fois au moins si ce n'était pas qu'une vaste blague du vieux mais le neuvième semblait vraiment sérieux dans sa lettre, ce qui exaspérait désespérément Xanxus. Il avait maudit le courageux facteur ce matin là, et le Neuvième par la même occasion.

« Cher Xanxus,

Pour améliorer les relations au sein de la Varia et aussi avec la famille du Dixième, je vous envoie des jeux de société.

On y joue en « famille », et ce, sans se battre ou tuer l'adversaire. Il y en a 7, soit un pour chaque jour de la semaine, ils sont numérotés donc n'en n'ouvre qu'un seul par jour. Je tiens à ce que tu joues aux sept sans exception avec les autres membres. Autre chose, la famille du Dixième loge chez le parrain Cavallone cette semaine, ils vous rendront visite jeudi, pour jouer évidemment.

Je ne veux pas de bagarres entre la Varia et eux, soyez civilisés.

Timoteo

Ps : Toute casse ou destruction du matériel sera retenue sur vos primes du mois. »

Non, ça ne semblait pas être une blague étant donné que sept colis de taille différente trônaient devant le bureau du tireur, bien numérotés comme indiqué dans la lettre. Les jeux étaient emballés dans du papier multicolore aux multiples motifs enfantins. Xanxus s'étonna même de la grosse et étrange souris jaune aux joues rouges ou du chien bleu, bizarre à plusieurs pates portant un collier hawaïen, qui avait plus l'air d'un extra-terrestre d'ailleurs. Il maudit encore une fois l'idée du Neuvième.

-Je t'emmerde déchet de vieux ! explosa-t-il. On est des tueurs, pas des clowns ! On n'a rien à voir avec les gosses de l'autre boulet japonais !

-Voiii, boss, j'ai besoin de…

Squalo qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau juste pour demander une signature se stoppa à la vue des colis multicolores, lui agressant les yeux au passage. Il se demanda si son boss ne s'était pas reconverti en père noël… Mais un père noël en mars était aussi rare que des strings en dentelle rose bonbon dans l'armoire de Belphégor. (Quoiqu'on ne sait jamais… de quoi ? Les strings ? Mais nan, du père noël en mars.)

-Voiii, c'est quoi ça ?

-La nouvelle lubie du Neuvième.

Le tireur désigna la lettre, que Squalo lut rapidement avant d'être pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Assassins, jeux de sociétés, êtres civilisés ? Il en avait de très bonnes le neuvième ! Déjà qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre totalement sans jeu de société… alors avec, ce serait un carnage. Squalo, les larmes de rire aux yeux, se calma un peu sous les iris carmin de son Boss.

-Voiii… c'est une blague c'est ça ?

-Nan, déchet. Ce n'est pas une blague, ce n'est absolument pas une blague hélas…

Lundi après midi

La nouvelle des jeux de société fit rapidement le tour de la Varia, qui semblait beaucoup plus apprécier l'idée du neuvième que Xanxus. Lussuria priait pour des jeux commençant par « strip », Levi trouvait ça intéressant mais seulement si son boss jouait avec eux. Bel, lui était au comble de l'excitation et de l'impatience : enfin une nouvelle activité, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Seul Fran semblait indifférent, ce qui ne changeait pas. Squalo avait hésité entre partir et rester avec cette bande de tarés pour peut-être s'amuser, tout dépendait du jeu. Après une longue réflexion, et quelques menaces assez convaincantes de Xanxus, il resta.

La première boite serait ouverte bientôt, les membres de la Varia s'étaient donc réunis dans le salon du manoir en attendant leur Boss. Leur curiosité était poussée à bout, car des jeux dans la Varia c'était aussi rare que les murs intacts du manoir.

-Ushishishi, à quoi va-t-on jouer mon cher Fran ?

-Bel sempaï… c'est votre main que je sens sur mes hanches ?

-Voiii ! Fermez vos gueules !

-Ushishishi, tu veux que je transforme en sushi ?

-Sempaï… remontez votre main à moins que le statut de pervers passe de Lussuria à vous.

Xanxus arriva toujours énervé contre le jeu inconnu et le neuvième, mais aussi contre la Varia qui ne compatissait absolument pas et au contraire trouvait ça amusant. Il déchira sans douceur le papier bleu électrique au chien multi-pattes étrange, geste que toute la Varia suivit des yeux. Un boite verte apparu, avec des … chevaux.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Lussuria.

-Oh, le jeu des petits chevaux ! s'exclama Squalo.

De nombreuses paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, très étonnées. Comment se faisait-il que Squalo connaissait ce jeu ? Le requin, quant à lui, retombait un peu en enfance et se souvenait encore des yeux de Dino lorsqu'il le suppliait de jouer aux petits chevaux avec lui alors qu'il ne voulait pas et fuyait le blond. C'était une partie de son enfance qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas exposer aux autres membres de la Varia.

-Ushishishi… Alors comme ça, sushi jouait au dada ?

-Voiii ! Ta gueule la princesse !

-Ma ma ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre, Squ-chan explique nous plutôt, vu que tu es le seul à connaitre.

Squalo expliqua donc les règles très simples du jeu des petits chevaux, assez rapidement pour éviter de se faire tuer par Xanxus parce que ses explications auraient été trop longues. Mais quelle bande de tarés quand même… Après s'être bien assuré que tous avaient compris, Squalo pensa à quelque chose d'assez important pour le jeu.

-Le seul problème c'est que l'on est 6, et que ça se joue à 4. Soit on fait 2 parties, soit on en fait une avec 2 équipes de deux.

-Déchet, on fait des équipes. Pas envie d'y passer 3h à ses petits chevaux.

-Ushishishi, le prince et Fran, et Squalo et Lussuria !

-Voiii ! Avec le pervers ? Hors de question !

-Déchet, ta gueule et pose ton cul pour qu'on puisse jouer rapidement.

-Squ-chan ! Allez viens t'asseoir !

-Voiii ! Tu fais quoi que ce soit de louche et je te découpe en rondelles.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance électrique que le jeu débuta. Xanxus prit les chevaux jaunes, Levi les verts, Fran et Bel les rouges, et Squalo et Lussuria prirent les bleus. Xanxus râla dès le début de la partie car il ne tirait que des un ou des deux au dé, alors que l'équipe de Fran et Bel tirait des cinq et des six avec une facilité déconcertante. Levi était absorbé par la découverte de ce jeu et par sa progression malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Lussuria pour le déconcentrer. Squalo se débrouillait plutôt bien, car Dino arrivait quand même à le retrouver pour jouer avec lui, il avait donc beaucoup de parties jouées derrière lui. Alors que Bel avait déjà fait un tour avec un des ses pions, il se vanta auprès de Xanxus qui venait encore une fois de retourner à l'écurie.

-Déchet de dé à la con ! Pourquoi j'ai que des uns ou des deux ? Et les deux autres déchets que des cinq ou six ?

-Parce que le prince a de la chance, n'est ce pas Fran ?

-Bel… Enlève ta… non, tes mains de mes fesses, dit l'homme grenouille avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Belphégor enleva très rapidement ses mains, car ce petit changement de ton si rare chez Fran ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour le blond : abstinence pendant longtemps. Et Bel savait à quel point Fran était têtu et obstiné, il avait déjà fait la connerie une fois de ne pas l'écouter et résultat : 1 mois complet d'abstinence malgré ses nombreuses et vaines tentatives. Il avait donc retiré ses mains pour la sécurité de sa forte libido. Il voulait encore profiter du corps de son petit ami. Le jeu continua avec quelques railleries de Lussuria à l'intention de Bel. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Bel et Fran remportèrent la partie.

-Déchets… déchets, déchets, déchets ! Vous êtes tous des déchets ! s'énerva Xanxus autant contre le dé que contre les gagnants.

-Ah ça y est. Bossu pète son câble. Soyez pas mauvais joueur. On n'a qu'à refaire une autre partie. C'est assez amusant comme jeu, déclara Lussuria.

-Comme si j'avais envie de refaire une partie avec ses déchets de chevaux !

-Voiii, c'est bon, on ne t'y oblige pas. Tu y as joué une fois, c'est bon. T'as fait ce que le neuvième demandait.

Xanxus se leva de son fauteuil vraiment sur les nerfs. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose. Il attrapa Squalo par les cheveux et le traina à moitié en dehors de la pièce avec lui. L'épéiste suivit son boss, forcé, surtout s'il ne voulait pas perdre ses longs cheveux d'argent.

-Viens là déchet, j'ai besoin de me défouler !

-VOIIII ! Mes cheveux ! Lâche mes cheveux !

Ils disparurent derrière le mur blanc, laissant les autres membres dans le salon. Lussuria et Levi enviaient plus ou moins en secret Squalo… Qu'est ce qu'ils n'auraient pas donné pour coucher au moins une fois avec Xanxus et être à la place du second accessoirement son amant depuis quelques années.

-Ma ma… Squ-chan va jouer à des jeux plus spéciaux… la chance, dit Lussuria un peu rêveur. On se refait une partie de petits chevaux ?

Levi accepta même si son boss n'était plus présent, chose rare. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien ce jeu, bien que très simple. Ça changeait des missions prises de tête. Fran et Bel acceptèrent aussi, mais chacun de leur coté. Ils firent encore trois parties, dont une gagnée par Levi, très heureux, au grand étonnement de tous.

Ils se demandaient tous ce qui les attendait le lendemain et les jours suivants. Cette semaine risquait d'être très amusante et mouvementée.

A suivre…

Avez-vous deviné les perso sur les papiers cadeau ?

Un indice pour le prochain jeu mes chatons ? … Amabaile est trop bonne avec vous, mais c'est parce qu'elle aime ses petits chatons (oui, toujours vous, lecteurs et lectrices).

C'est un jeu assez simple de carte, mais assez drôle si les cartes s'y prêtent. Il y a des couleurs, et des cartes pas très gentilles dans les mains des autres, bien qu'on les aime dans notre jeu.

Alors, une idée mes chatons ?

Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2 : Uuuunnooo CONTRE!

**Rating** : M parce que je suis une perverse.

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Dommage… j'aimerais bien avoir mon petit Squalo enfermé dans mon placard…) Ils viennent d'Akira Amano et du manga Reborn! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée et pour en faire ce que je veux.

**Paring** : Squalo/Xanxus Fran/Belphégor puis d'autres juste de passage plus tard.

**Note : **Bonjour, ou bonsoir, mes petits chatons ! J'essaie d'écrire aussi vite que je peux, mais le temps me manque encore et toujours. Avez-vous deviné le jeu d'aujourd'hui ?

Sur les papiers cadeau, la souris jaune était Pikachu et celui du jeu des petits chevaux était Stitch. Bravo à ceux et celles qui ont trouvé.

Bonne lecture mes petits chatons ! En espérant que vous appréciez cette fic, et mes suivantes.

**Chapitre 2 : UUUUNNOOO…. CONTRE !**

Mardi 8 mars vers Midi.

Squalo pestait contre son boss et amant. Il n'avait pas vraiment été doux la veille, mais plutôt d'une humeur violente et même un peu sadique. Squalo ne comptait plus les marques et les bleus sur ses poignets blancs dus aux propres « jeux » de Xanxus. Heureusement que la veste de l'uniforme avait de longues manches pour les cacher. L'épéiste avait tout de même eu de la chance la veille, car son boss ne s'était contenté que d'une cravate… enfin, ça brule quand même un peu et Squalo avait toujours tendance à se débattre, au plus grand plaisir pervers de Xanxus.

Alors que le squale marchait tranquillement dans un couloir, il se fit sauté dessus par un Lussuria excité comme une puce et par un Belphégor très impatient. Squalo se demanda mentalement s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir un seul petit, rien qu'un tout petit instant où il pouvait être seul et tranquille ? Il n'avait jamais plus de cinq pauvres minutes de solitude. Décidément, ils s'étaient vraiment tous donnés le mot pour faire chier dans les grandes largeurs le second, et ils y arrivaient très bien.

-VOIII ! Vous faites quoi là ?

-Ushishishi, le prince s'ennuie et vient demander à sushi quand est-ce que le Boss comptait ouvrir le paquet suivant.

-Tu peux aller lui demander Squ-chan ?

Squalo blêmit légèrement. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Xanxus, il dormait encore profondément. Il allait d'ailleurs se faire tuer parce qu'il était parti avant qu'il se réveille, et Xanxus aimait bien son oreiller vivant plein d'orgueil. Et surtout, il n'était pas suffisamment suicidaire pour aller le réveiller. Surtout après la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé.

-Voiiii ! Non, je n'irais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer parce que je l'ai réveillé. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé il m'a poursuivi dans tout le manoir pour me faire la peau et j'ai du rester une semaine entière à l'hôpital ! Alors pas question de recommencer pour juste une question à la con ! Allez y vous même!

-Ushishishi, va le réveiller alors, ce sera drôle de voir Xanxus te mettre en pièce encore une fois.

-Voiii ! Elle a dit quelque chose la princesse ? Si elle veut un truc, elle va bouger son royal postérieur pour l'avoir avant qu'elle n'en ait plus car mon épée aura malencontreusement glissé. Et Xanxus ouvrira le cadeau du neuvième cette après-midi ou ce soir : alors faites pas chier et patientez !

Squalo les laissa en plan dans le couloir. Bel et Lussuria se sentirent quelque peu frustrés mais n'abandonnèrent pas la chasse au requin. Il se fit à moitié agressé par Levi lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Quand Fran passa dans cette pièce, il retrouva le gardien de la foudre encastré dans le mur, avec ses parapluies éparpillés un peu partout, et en plusieurs morceaux. Il ne l'aida pas, et au contraire, lui fit une de ses remarques sarcastiques mais tellement vraies.

Vivement l'ouverture du second paquet.

Mardi soir

L'après midi avait été très éprouvante pour Squalo. Belphégor et Lussuria l'avaient littéralement pourchassé à travers tout le manoir pour qu'il aille voir Xanxus. Ce fut une véritable partie de cache-cache entre le second qui ne demandait que la paix et les deux furies. La fuite n'était pas commune à l'argenté, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se reconvertir en décorateur d'intérieur pour tarés. Le rouge sang n'était pas au gout de tout le monde. Personne n'osait déranger le boss, même réveillé depuis quelques heures, car il s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Levi attendait donc patiemment, surtout après avoir mangé le mur, Fran était le seul être calme de ce manoir, contrairement aux allumés qui pourchassaient le pauvre requin. Ne savent-ils pas que c'est une espèce protégée ?

Ce fut donc un véritable soulagement pour tous lorsque Xanxus sortit de son bureau avec un petit paquet dont le papier était orange criard avec un âne, un gros bonhomme vert et un chat roux en bottes et chapeau. Le prince et le boxeur arrêtèrent de poursuivre Squalo qui fut enfin heureux que leur boss ait daigné bouger ses fesses. Les membres de la Varia l'attendaient encore dans le salon.

Xanxus posa le paquet sur la table. Fran s'était éloigné le plus possible de Belphégor pour s'asseoir à droite de Levi, en face de Bel, mais aussi pour protéger son corps de mains baladeuses du prince, car il empêchait toute concentration lors des jeux. Il était entre Levi et Xanxus. A droite de Xanxus se trouvait Lussuria, puis Bel. Squalo était assis en face de son boss, et donc à gauche de Levi (ndla : faites un plan mes chatons, ça vous aidera pour la suite, en gros ça fait Bel, Lussuria, Xanxus, Fran, Levi, Squalo).

Le tireur déchira donc le papier sérial killer d'yeux pour le jeter hors de sa vue traumatisée par ces horribles couleurs et par le sourire idiot de l'âne. La boite rouge et jaune était décorée de cartes de différentes couleurs. Un gros « Uno » ornait la boite, surement le nom du jeu devina la Varia. Au bout de 10 bonnes secondes de blanc ce qui était d'une rareté sans nom, Lussuria prit la parole.

-Personne ne connait ?

Tous répondirent par la négative. Ce jeu leur était totalement inconnu, quoique le nom disait quelque chose à Fran, peut-être Mukuro y-était-il pour quelque chose.

-Déjà, c'est un jeu de cartes, continua le boxeur en ouvrant la boite.

Lussuria prit la feuille de règles du jeu et les lut à voix haute aux autres membres se sa famille. Le Uno était un jeu, en soi, très simple joué par les plus petits avec innocence comme par les plus grands avec plus de stratégie. Simple… mais pas pour des assassins tous bons pour l'asile. Lussuria du lire une seconde fois les règles pour que Levi et Xanxus comprennent vraiment ainsi que Squalo qui n'avait pas saisi certaines subtilités. Quant à Bel et Fran, ils comprirent dès la première lecture.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a compris, on va commencer !

Lussuria ouvrit le paquet neuf de cartes, les mélangea longuement puis en distribua sept à chacun. Certains les rangeaient par couleur, d'autres les laissaient ainsi, ou essayaient de se rappeler des cartes spéciales. La partie débuta en beauté par une carte +2 jouée par Belphégor à l'encontre du pauvre boxeur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-Bel-chan ! Tu es cruel avec ta grande sœur ! dit-il de son ton mélodramatique.

Lussuria piocha quand même ses deux cartes, passa son tour et Xanxus posa une carte toute simple de la même couleur que la carte précédente, soit le rouge. Quelques tours s'effectuèrent sans de réel changement, à part une autre couleur par si, un changement de sens par là. Levi comme la veille était absorbé par le jeu, Xanxus s'en foutait un peu bien que voir Lussuria galérer avec ses cartes était assez amusant.

Car oui, Lussuria, placé entre son boss et le prince, s'en prenait plein la figure des deux cotés. Alors que tous n'avaient plus que 2 ou 3 cartes, lui s'évertuait à tenir ses 17 cartes.

-Quoi ? Encore un +2 ? Mais acharnez vous sur d'autres, bossu aussi, vous êtes cruel avec moi !

-Je peux faire pire déchet si tu le demandes.

-Nan, nan ! Je ne demande pas !

-Uuuuunoooooo, coupa une voix sans intonation.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le plus calme du groupe qui avait parlé. Fran venait de poser son avant dernière carte. Il allait, comme la veille, encore gagner. Ce gamin possédait vraiment une très grande chance ! Ou de très bonnes illusions… mais chut, c'était un secret entre lui et son génie blond. La varia, tellement préoccupée par les milles et unes cartes du boxer en avait totalement oublié les autres joueurs. Peut-être cette fois ci, ils feraient une deuxième partie avec Xanxus.

-Voiii ! Comment ça « Uno » ?

-Squ-chan c'est la règle, tu l'as oubliée ? Il faut dire « uno » lorsque tu n'as plus qu'une seule carte en main. Et théoriquement, les autres joueurs doivent dire « contre-uno » avant le possesseur de l'unique carte.

-Ushishishi, le requin a une mémoire de poisson rouge on dirait.

-Voiii ! Je t'emmerde la princesse !

-Fermez la un peu déchets. Vous êtes bruyants…

Squalo et Belphégor arrêtèrent de se chamailler pour regarder leur boss avec stupéfaction. Il semblait vraiment concentré par ses cartes, et par la stratégie, même minime du jeu. Bel reposa un +2 qui fut contré par la même carte par un boxer passablement irrité. Xanxus, peu impressionné par ce +4, posa à son tour un +2. Les +2 furent tous contré, et le nombre de cartes à prendre augmenta très vite… Et ce fut Xanxus qui se retrouva à piocher 16 cartes, et à râler contre ses subordonnés par la même occasion. Lussuria jubilait de ne plus être le seul à galérer avec son paquet.

Fran, lors de ce tour, avait posé sa dernière carte, et avait donc gagné cette partie. Il attendait donc patiemment que celle-ci se termine.

-Ushishishishi. Uuuu…

-CONTRE UNO ! hurlèrent les quatre joueurs restants en une seule voix, même si celle de Squalo dépassait toutes les autres.

-Bel-chan, t'es obligé de reprendre deux cartes.

-Ça t'apprendra à mettre du temps à dire « uno » déchet !

-Voiii ! Bien fait la princesse de pacotille !

La « princesse » en question piocha donc ses deux cartes, toujours charrié par Lussuria. Les collectionneurs de cartes, soit Xanxus et le boxeur, se débarrassaient petit à petit de leur énorme paquet. Squalo et Levi arrivaient bientôt au moment fatidique du « uno ». Levi avait encore trois cartes en main, alors que Squalo en possédait deux… puis une.

-UNO ! VOIIIII !

-Contr… et merde ! Déchet, tu viens de me bousiller les tympans alors que je suis le plus loin de toi ! Comment ça se fait que t'aies encore une voix après cette nuit ?

-Voiii ! J'ai plus qu'une carte alors que t'en as encore 9 ! répondit Squalo en rougissant un peu à l'évocation de leurs ébats devant les autres et en ignorant délibérément sa question.

Squalo provoquait son boss. Lussuria se dit que c'était pour mieux se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, Levi aussi. Après tout, avoir choisi Xanxus comme amant, il fallait être quelque peu masochiste sur les bords. Belphégor n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils se battent. Fran les regardait, inexpressif. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient bruyants !

-Ferme la déchet avant de finir en cendre ! s'énerva Xanxus en sortant un des ses pistolets.

-Xanxus-sama, nous n'avons qu'à faire une deuxième partie. C'est pas sur qu'il vous batte à celle là. Bien qu'il ne vous ait pas encore battu.

Sur les mots de l'homme grenouille, Squalo posa sa dernière carte. Ah si, finalement le second avait gagné contre son boss. Xanxus exigea une autre partie, comme Fran l'avait indiqué. Le tireur gagna contre l'argenté cette fois, après la victoire de la nouvelle recrue. Lussuria galéra encore plus avec ses nombreuses cartes à cette deuxième partie, car pour Bel on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Le prince s'était encore acharné contre son collègue. Levi avait été à deux doigts de la victoire mais après un regard meurtrier de son boss, il s'était contenté de repiocher, même s'il pouvait jouer à cet instant.

Au bout d'une heure de jeu et à la fin de la partie, la varia rangea le Uno. L'heure étant bien avancée, Lussuria alla se coucher, suivit de Levi et Xanxus. Squalo du finir un dossier, sur les ordres du boss, avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Belphégor, qui était resté dans le salon se rapprocha de son petit ami qui était l'incontestable vainqueur. Il se plaça devant lui pour jouer avec ses cheveux couleur jade et souffler dans son cou, point très sensible de Fran puis l'embrassa avec impatience et sauvagerie. Cette nuit promettait d'être longue, et la journée suivante des plus intéressante.

A suivre…

Alors mes chatons ? Vous avez deviné les personnages et film du papier cadeau, il était facile celui là ^^

Un indice du prochain jeu : l'argent est important tout au long du mois, il faut le gérer correctement. Le courrier, par exemple, peut être truffé de pièges comme de bonnes surprises.

Voilà, voilà mes chatons.

Par contre, je vous préviens d'un « trou » entre les publications du chap3 et 4 (et oui, les vacances n'attendent pas…désolée).


	3. Chapter 3 :    payez 200

**Rating** : M parce que je suis une perverse. LEMON dans ce chapitre!

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Dommage… j'aimerais bien avoir mon petit Squalo enfermé dans mon placard…) Ils viennent d'Akira Amano et du manga Reborn! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée et pour en faire ce que je veux, un peu ou je veux aussi.

**Paring** : Squalo/Xanxus Fran/Belphégor puis d'autres plus tard juste de passage.

**Note : **Bonjour, ou bonsoir, mes petits chatons ^^ Aujourd'hui, 22 décembre, c'est l'anniversaire de notre petit psychopathe royal : Belphégor! J'ai donc tout fait pour que ce chapitre soit prêt aujourd'hui, et avec un lemon en plus Bel/Fran. Donc joyeux anniversaire Bel! J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à avoir un pc, mais je l'ai eu! (même si le clavier est américain...T.T)

Sur le papier cadeau, c'était Shrek. Et le jeu... bah, on se fait une partie de bonne paye mes chatons?

**Chapitre 3 : « payez 200€ » **(je me suis basée sur l'ancienne version en Franc que j'ai mis en euros, etant donné que je ne connais pas la nouvelle version de la bonne paye)

Mercredi 9 mars, assez tôt le matin.

Certains membres de la varia s'éveillaient à peine lorsqu'un bruit sourd de chute se fit entendre. Levi fut le premier à se lever pour voir quelle était la cause de ce boucan matinal. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit le parrain cavallone allongé en bas des escaliers, dans une position assez improbable. Dino venait de tomber à cause de sa grande maladresse et avait donc dévalé les marches sur les fesses. Il émit un grognement de douleur avant de se relever puis il vit le gardien de la foudre de la Varia.

-Ah Levi! Est-ce que Xanxus est levé?

Le blond ne savait-il pas que Xanxus faisait tous les jours la grasse matinée? Levi regarda sa montre en soupirant... Quoi! 8h37 du matin? Leur boss ne se lèverait pas avant trois heures, au moins. Le blondinet était vraiment matinal, à défaut d'être un minimum adroit. Levi avait plus ou moins oublié qu'il était encore dans son pyjama noir, il congédia alors poliment le parrain, sans vraiment se demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Dino-san, Xanxus-sama ne sera pas levé avant 11h, si vous pouviez l'attendre dans le salon, ce serait bien. Moi, je vais me recoucher.

-J'ai pas envie d'attendre, je vais aller le réveiller!

Dino remonta les escaliers, plein d'espoir avant de glisser sur la dernière marche et se retrouver en bas en moins de dix secondes. Il se releva sous les yeux blasés de Levi, puis retenta de monter les marches et réussit cette fois ci. Levi se dit que le blond était réellement suicidaire ou masochiste. Réveiller Xanxus : bonne chance pour la suite. Le gardien de la foudre parti, Dino s'achemina non sans mal à la chambre du tireur. Il entra sans cérémonie et avec fracas dans la pièce, ne soupçonnant pas que sa dernière heure approchait.

-Xaaannnxusss! C'est le mat...

Une flamme orangée lui frôla la joue et des yeux grenat se posèrent sur l'odieuse personne qui avait osé déranger le boss si tôt le matin.

-...tin, finit le blond.

-Déchet... donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te buter sur le champ. Et donne moi aussi la raison de ta venue aujourd'hui.

-voii, fit une voix encore endormie, s'passe quoi?

Un peu de lumière matinale filtrait à travers les rideaux sombres de la chambre de Xanxus, et Dino se demanda un instant où il était tombé. Xanxus s'était assis dans son grand lit, flingue à la main et Squalo, à moitié endormi, se servait de lui comme oreiller, la tête posée sur son torse chaud. L'argenté enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amant en s'agrippant un peu plus à lui. C'est qu'un Squalo à demi ensommeillé était un peu guimauve sur les bords. Le blond fondit en larme sans prévenir devant le tireur étonné de cette soudaine réaction.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde a le droit au bonheur et pas moi? Chouina-t-il.

Mercredi, avant le déjeuner.

C'est un Dino en pleurs qu'avait récupéré Lussuria dans la chambre de son boss, alerté par le coup de feu. Xanxus s'était rendormi après le départ du gêneur de sa chambre, profitant ainsi d'un peu de sommeil en plus. Il s'était levé ensuite vers 11h, suivi de Squalo. Fran et Bel furent debout un peu plus tôt et avait rejoint le blond dans le salon qui était déjà en compagnie du boxeur. Ils passèrent à table et Dino expliqua plus en détails les raisons de sa venue aujourd'hui.

-Tsuna m'a demandé de venir un peu préparé le terrain pour leur visite de demain, commença le parrain cavallone. Il voudrait vraiment que sa venue se passe sans débordement, et ce de la part des deux familles. Je serais là pour calmer le jeu si ça dégénère trop, mais j'espère ne pas faire l'arbitre quand même.

-Ushishishi, le prince ne va pas s'ennuyer demain. Mais aujourd'hui, il va aller jouer ailleurs, n'est ce pas Fran?

-Bel-sempai, j'ai envie de jouer à autre chose pour une fois.

-Bel-chan, on peut savoir ou tu vas cette après midi?

-Ushishishi, mon cher Lussuria, le prince va faire du sport de chambre si tu veux tout savoir.

-ou de salle de bain car Bel-sempaï adore cette pièce, compléta Fran sur un ton monocorde comme si la conversation l'ennuyait profondément.

Dino sanglota un instant avant de refondre en larme devant les autres membres de la Varia. C'est qu'il était sensible le boss Cavallone. Lussuria lui passa la main dans le dos, puis le blond s'effondra sur la table, toujours en proie à sa tristesse.

-J'en ai maaaarree, couina-t-il. Je suis tellement seul! Et mon petit Kyoya qui ne veut pas de moi parce qu'il sort avec un autre... J'en ai mare de voir que tout le monde est heureux et pas moi!

Le soupir d'agacement fut unanime, sauf Fran qui regardait le blond devenir une madeleine avec sa perpétuelle indifférence. Ça faisait quelques temps que Dino venait se plaindre que Hibari ne voulait pas de lui, car il sortait avec Tsuna, ce qui l'attristait désespérément. Squalo lui tendit un verre d'alcool. Le repas fini, Xanxus se leva pour aller chercher la nouvelle boite du jour. Il souhaitait vraiment que ce parrain maladroit arrête de pleurer car cela avait le don de lui tapé sur les nerfs. Quoi de mieux qu'un jeu pour décontracter l'ambiance?

Le tireur revint avec la boite ornée de la grosse souris jaune aux joues rouges, qui s'appelait Pikachu selon les recherches de Levi. Il déballa donc la boite sans réel entrain. Bel et Fran s'étaient éclipsés pour d'autres jeux tellement plus vicieux et pervers que Xanxus aurait bien voulu imiter avec son second, mais il était obligé de participer. Ah, la jeunesse. Aujourd'hui, Levi, Squalo, Lussuria, Dino et Xanxus joueraient à La Bonne Paye.

Lussuria lut encore une fois les règles du jeu et les autres membres décidèrent d'en laisser tomber certaines et de jouer simplement. Squalo faisait aussi la banque et distribua l'argent du début de partie. Xanxus inaugura le jeu par un superbe un au dé. Décidément, les dés ne l'aimaient vraiment pas.

-Courrier. Piochez une carte Xanxus-sama.

-Je sais déchet, dit-il en avant de lire son courrier. C'est une carte postale... « Chère maman, la colo est géniale, mais j'ai plus d'argent. Donc tu n'auras pas de cadeau au retour. Bisous, Jean-claude ».

-Voii! Dommage « maman » tu n'auras pas de cadeau! Ironisa le second sous le regard agacé de Xanxus.

Lussuria et Squalo pouffèrent, c'était quoi ce courrier? Dino joua et tomba aussi sur du courrier. Hélas, il dut payer des frais de garage. Le pauvre blond n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Levi eut plus de chance et hérita d'argent, Squalo dut aussi payer des frais, comme Lussuria. A la fin du premier mois, seul Levi avait encore de l'argent, les autres étaient endettés.

-Voiii! C'est quoi ce jeu?

-Il faut gérer son argent tout au long du mois Squ-chan.

-Voii! Tu peux parler, toi aussi t'es endetté. Oh et puis merde!

Squalo se servi dans le reste de billets de la banque pour effacer ses dettes et dans un grand élan de générosité qui lui était rare, il donna aussi des billets aux autres sauf à Levi. Dino et Xanxus acceptèrent de bon coeur et Lussuria fut moins content car il n'aimait pas ce genre de triche.

-Hey Squalo! Pourquoi j'ai pas de billets moi? Demanda Levi

-Voiii! T'as trop de fric et je t'en filerais le jour ou j'enfilerais des collants de danseuse!

A la fin du « second mois », Levi était toujours le seul à ne pas avoir de dettes. Les quatre autres arrivaient à s'endetter malgré la triche. Ils se demandaient vraiment comment cela était possible, les cartes et les dés devaient se liguer contre eux pour qu'ils perdent ainsi. Ils devaient à chaque fois payer des impôts, des réparations ou des stages de tennis dont ils n'avaient strictement rien à faire.

-Voiii! Mais comment ça se fait qu'il aie toujours plus de fric que nous!

-Déchet, dis Xanxus en pointant son pistolet sur Levi. Donne ton fric et tout de suite!

Levi fut contraint de donner ses économies. Il ne voulait pas finir carboniser. Il avait déjà mangé le mur la veille. Un troisième mois s'écoula et le gardien de la foudre donna à chaque fois son argent à Xanxus. Mais quel mauvais joueur!

-VOIIII! Comment ça on recule tous d'une case? Mais c'est quoi ce jeu sadique!

Pendant que Levi souffrait de voir son argent partir petit à petit et que Xanxus s'évertuait à essayer d'avoir d'autres chiffres que un ou deux au dé, Bel et Fran s'offrait du bon temps dans la chambre du prince. Belphégor était le seul à connaître une autre expression que l'indifférence sur le visage de Fran.

Sur le lit immense de la chambre, Belphégor déshabilla avec une affolante lenteur son amant, l'excitant à chaque passage de ses doigts sur sa peau pâle. Fran gémissait doucement à chaque effleurement, le blond le savait pertinemment et jouait avec ses doigts sur son corps tel un pianiste. La main de Bel se perdit dans la cambrure du dos du jeune homme car il le savait d'une extrême sensibilité. Fran frémissait d'envie et l'oscillation douce de ses hanches enflammait le désir le blond.

Bel ne s'attarda que peu sur le torse qui se soulevait de façon de plus en plus anarchique, une de ses mains s'acharnant sur le dos et l'autre sur son intimité, Fran ne put retenir des gémissements plus poussés. Un doigt, suivi d'un second passèrent l'anneau de chair pour préparer convenablement le garçon aux cheveux de jade qui grimaça une seconde.

Fran supportait mal de montrer ses sentiments et expressions aux autres, mais avec Bel c'était différent. Il se sentait plus en confiance, c'était dur à expliquer. Le prince avait su le charmer avec son rire particulier et son caractère versatile. Il s'était donc laissé emprisonner dans cette royale cage d'amour et de jalousies, car Belphégor ne le voulait que pour lui.

Lorsque Bel sentit que Fran était bien prêt, il le pénétra lentement et amorça le premier coup de reins. Les cris de douleur laissèrent place à ceux de plaisir assez rapidement, les va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et violents ce qui arrachait des gémissements lascifs et si agréables à l'oreille de Belphégor. Le prince adorait ces discrètes rougeurs qui coloraient les joues de son amant lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble. Peu de mots étaient échangés, ils n'en avaient pas besoin car leurs corps parlaient à leur place.

L'orgasme les prit avec délectation. Essoufflés mais heureux, ils s'embrassèrent chastement avant de pousser un peu plus loin le baiser pour le rendre plus langoureux et sauvage. Après avoir repris une respiration moins saccadée, Fran se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. En entrant, il lança un sourire lubrique à son compagnon, seul et unique spectateur de cette expression mutine et invitant à la pure débauche.

-Ushishishi, tu veux jouer à ça?

_A suivre..._

Toujours là mes chatons?

Amabaile se rend compte qu'elle vire guimauve... désoléeeeee T.T

Désolée aussi de ne pas m'être trop attardée sur ce jeu, il y aura plus de détails sur le prochain jeu, promis! Et oui, je voulais mon petit citron, que voulez vous, l'esprit pervers, l'esprit pervers...

Et puis, le jeudi, n'oubliez pas que Tsuna et sa famille (aussi de dégénérés) viennent jouer avec la Varia (ça va donner...)

Un indice : on ne peut pas y jouer en étant moins de huit. Certains personnages ont des pouvoirs, et d'autres dévorent. Un vote peut tout changer.

(Je vous aide beaucoup mes chatons)

Je ne posterai le chapitre 4 qu'à la rentrée des vacances mes chatons, soyez patients. Bonne fêtes et bonne année.

(n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review motive l'auteur à l'extrême^^)


	4. Chapter 4 : Tuez Nan! Pour de Faux!

**Rating** : M parce que je suis une perverse.

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Dommage… j'aimerais bien avoir mon petit Squalo enfermé dans mon placard…) Ils viennent d'Akira Amano et du manga Reborn! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée et pour en faire ce que je veux, un peu ou je veux aussi.

**Paring:** Squalo/Xanxus, Fran/Belphégor, Tsuna/Hibari et Gokudera/Yamamoto.

**Note : **Bonjour, ou bonsoir, mes petits chatons ^^ Je suis de retour après cette absence que l'on nomme vacances et fêtes de fin d'année. Bonne année à tous ^^ L'une des mes résolutions est d'écrire un peu plus rapidement… Je vais essayer. J'espère que vous avez été gâtés par le Papa Noël (je reviens de son pays, la Laponie Finlandaise ^^)

Le jeu d'aujourd'hui est bien le Loup Garou, bravo aux chatons qui ont trouvé.

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment adorable mes chatons. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu y répondre car il y en avait beaucoup en même temps. Mais je répondrais aux prochaines mes chatons ^^

**Chapitre 4 : Tuer… Nan ! C'est pour de faux !**

Jeudi 10 mars, vers 11h.

Xanxus se réveilla seul ce matin là. Il jura contre Squalo et descendit aussi rapidement que possible, sans s'habiller, pour aller chercher le malheureux requin. Hélas, le tireur avait juste oublié un certain détail qui allait plus ou moins pourrir sa journée.

-Hiii ! Xanxus !

La visite obligée du Dixième et sa famille pour le jeu…

-VOIIII ! C'est quoi cette façon d'accueillir ? Moi non plus, je ne veux pas les voir, mais je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste !

Finalement le tireur avait oublié un autre détail : il se trouvait en bas de pyjama devant quatorze personnes, la totalité de la Varia et la famille de l'autre peureux. Xanxus, peu pudique car se savant très beau pour son âge, salua promptement avec son « déchet » habituel Tsuna et sa famille outrée. Squalo lui ordonna d'aller s'habiller, non sans le dévorer des yeux au passage.

Lorsque Xanxus revint enfin vêtu, l'ambiance avait fortement dégénéré durant sa courte absence. Hibari, retenu par Tsuna, était sur le point de se battre avec Belphégor qui riait. Gokudera essayait désespérément de faire lâcher prise à son Juudaime. Fran jouait à shifumi avec Yamamoto et pariait que ce serait Bel-sempaï qui gagnerait contre l'alouette de Tsuna. Ryohei repoussait violemment et à l'extrême les avances plus que douteuses de Lussuria. Levi s'engueulait avec Lambo, Squalo hurlait encore plus fort avec Dino qui semblait sur le point de craquer devant Tsuna et Hibari. Chrome et Fûta se faisaient tout petits dans un coin, n'essayant pas en vain de calmer tout ce beau monde. Xanxus fortement irrité tira dans le tas. Pas de blessés, mais Hibari prit ce tir pour son compte et il adressa un de ses fameux regard noir au tireur qui lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Juudaime ! Lâchez-le !

-VOIIIIIIIIIII ! Mais fermez là ! On s'entend plus ici ! Et toi, arrêtes de pleurer ! T'es pire que la stupide vache !

-Ushishi, même pas cap' d'attaquer le boss.

-Ma~ma, mais viens là Ryo-chan !

-Hiiii ! Hibari laisse tomber !

- Je ne suis pas une vache stupide !

-Je t'attends déchet.

Soudain tout se mit à léviter, meubles et personnes, et l'on devina que Fûta devait avoir commencé un classement, surement pour tenter de calmer les personnes présentes. Tous craignaient le pire dans ce classement car le jeune homme avait tendance à faire des classements assez douteux depuis quelques années. Tsuna était tombé une fois sur celui des plus beaux couples de mafieux.

-Xanxus est le plus mauvais joueur de la mafia, ex-æquo avec Hibari. Fran est le joueur le plus chanceux, suivit de Belphégor et Yamamoto. Tsuna est le moins chanceux avec Ryohei…

Tout tomba au sol avec fracas. Gokudera avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Fûta ce qui avait interrompu le classement. Tsuna se retrouva donc en dessous d'Hibari, ce qui ne déplu pas à l'adorateur des petites bestioles. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Dino, Fran et Squalo formaient une montagne informe de bras et de jambes. Chrome était retombée sur le canapé, comme Lambo. Lussuria s'était retrouvé sur Levi, et Ryohei fut soulagé de ne pas être tombé entre les mains vicieuses du boxeur. Xanxus, debout avant tout le monde, soupira d'agacement devant tout ce bazar dans son manoir. Plus vite le jeu serait ouvert, plus vite ces déchets quitteraient la demeure.

Tsuna non plus n'était pas très heureux d'être présent et voulait rentrer mais Reborn lui avait bien fait comprendre l'importance de cette journée par de belles explosions dans sa chambre. Le Dixième soupira car cette fin de journée allait être éprouvante.

Dans l'après midi

Après un repas que l'on aurait pu confondre avec la troisième guerre mondiale, Xanxus avait apporté un petit paquet. Le papier, rouge et orange, orné de lions, d'un sanglier marron et d'une sorte de loutre, une mangouste selon Hibari, qui faisaient des grimaces n'inspirait personne sauf Lambo. Il fut jeté loin des yeux, et un symbole noir sur fond rouge sombre représentant un loup apparu.

-Oh ! Le loup garou, s'exclama Dino.

D'autres aussi connaissaient ce jeu très apprécié, Lambo y jouait de temps en temps, ainsi que Yamamoto et Fûta. Chrome et Fran en avait entendu parler par Mukuro, grand adepte de jeux en tout genre. Sinon, le jeu était totalement inconnu. Fûta et Dino expliquèrent le principe assez simple bien que certaines subtilités durent être expliquées deux fois, la petite fille par exemple qui ne devait pas imiter un loup garou. Les cartes spéciales furent aussi bien expliquées. Dino fut désigné pour jouer le meneur, étant donné qu'il connaissait mieux le jeu.

-Bien, tout le monde est installé. On va pouvoir commencer le jeu. Le village de Thiercelieux est en proie à un désastre : des loups garous attaquent les villageois la nuit. Le but de ces lycanthropes est d'exterminer le village et celui des habitants est de tuer tous les loups garous. Ce n'est pas dur comme système. Bien, je vais donc distribuer les cartes, ne les regarder qu'après la distribution de toutes les cartes.

Xanxus trouvait ce jeu bien plus intéressant que les autres des quatre derniers jours. Il s'était placé le plus loin possible de Tsuna, ce qui arrangeait le Dixième qui espérait aussi qu'il n'y ait pas de conflits. Heureusement, tous s'étaient disposés d'une manière bien précise pour éviter tout débordement, bien que les remarques fusent quand même au grand dam de Tsuna.

Dès que les cartes furent données, les joueurs les regardèrent un instant. Certains essayaient de se souvenir à quoi correspondait la leur. Ryohei du demander à Dino.

-Dino ! C'est quoi cette extrême carte ?

-Dino, moi non plus je ne me souviens plus de la carte, dit Yamamoto.

-Mais quels idiots ces sportifs, maugréa Gokudera pour lui-même.

Gokudera aimait vraiment son idiot de baseballeur, même si l'intelligence ne l'étouffait pas toujours, après tout, à eux deux ils faisaient une bonne moyenne de neurones. Heureusement que Yamamoto était doué des ses mains, dans tous les sens du terme, pour le bras droit de Tsuna. Dino vint aider les pauvres joueurs, et commença enfin la partie car la Varia s'impatientait.

-Bien, le village s'endort… Nan ! Lambo, il faux juste fermer les yeux pas s'effondrer sur la table ! Je disais, le village s'endort. Cupidon se réveille pour me désigner les deux amoureux.

Fran ouvrit donc les yeux à l'appel de Dino. Il voulut s'amuser un peu pour pimenter le jeu et désigna donc un couple assez hors du commun.

-Ok, Cupidon peut se rendormir. Je vais taper sur l'épaule des deux amoureux pour qu'ils se reconnaissent. Si l'un d'eux est tué, l'autre meure aussi, votre but à vous est de rester en vie et d'être les deux gagnants du jeu.

Dino passait tout autour des joueurs pendant qu'il parlait. Il tapa sur l'épaule des amoureux désignés par Fran. Lambo voulut pleurer lorsqu'il vu que Lussuria était son amoureux pour le reste de la partie. Le boxeur lui envoya un baiser, ce qui encourageait encore moins Lambo qui eut l'idée du suicide à cet instant.

-Bien, les deux amoureux peuvent se rendormir. J'appelle la voyante qui me montre du doigt la carte qu'elle souhaite voir. En SILENCE !

Ryohei, qui essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, se signala et montra la carte de Gokudera. Le bras droit n'était qu'un simple villageois. Ryohei eut envie de crier « à l'extrême » mais Dino reprit de suite la parole pour l'en empêcher.

-La voyante se rendort toujours en SILENCE. Les loups garous se réveillent, se reconnaissent et tuent une personne. NAN ! HIBARI, XANXUS C'EST POUR DE FAUX ! Retournez à vos places ! Hibari lâche ces tonfas ! C'est un jeu, un jeu. Xanxus aussi, pose tes flingues loin, très loin.

-Ushishishi, on sait qui tuer maintenant, nous les villageois, ricana Bel qui incarnait la sorcière.

-VOIII ! Vous êtes vraiment des boulets !

-Bravo, on est obligé de recommencer la partie, râla Gokudera.

Lambo remercia mentalement les deux allumés des armes et du combat, il avait réussi à éviter Lussuria sans faire de mission suicide. Les cartes furent donc redistribuées par Dino qui accentua le fait que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il débuta donc une nouvelle partie.

-Donc, les villageois s'endorment. Cupidon se réveille, me désigne les deux amoureux. Ok, Cupidon se rendort. Les amoureux, à qui j'ai touché l'épaule se réveillent et se reconnaissent.

Hibari ouvrit les yeux et chercha sa moitié du jeu, il tourna la tête et fit un arrêt sur image… Mukuro se trouvait à sa gauche, tout sourire, les yeux ouverts. Mais qui avait placé Chrome à coté d'Hibari ? Mukuro l'avait remplacée durant les quelques secondes après que cupidon ait fermé les yeux. Hibari détesta ce cupidon inconnu.

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

-Oya oya ! L'alouette serait-elle rancunière?

Tsuna qui connaissait cette voix trop bien, ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Mais que foutait Mukuro ici ? Il intima l'ordre à Hibari de rester calme et de changer de place, mais celui-ci fixait Mukuro avec haine et mépris, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Le reste des joueurs avaient ouvert les yeux, et Fran salua poliment son sempaï comme si de rien n'était. Dino se tapa la tête contre un mur. Ils n'allaient jamais pourvoir finir une partie si on les interrompait sans cesse !

Finalement, Hibari sauta quand même sur Mukuro. Ils commençaient à se battre et d'autres, Bel et Squalo ainsi que Xanxus voulurent les rejoindre. Tsuna passa en hyper mode pour calmer cette bataille avec grand renfort de son bras droit et de Fran.

-Hibari, je te préviens, si tu ne viens pas poser ton cul immédiatement sur cette chaise, tu peux dire adieu à tes bestioles qui trainent partout dans ma maison que tu squattes et qui foutent des poils ou des plumes jusque dans ma douche. Mukuro, idem mais tu pourras dire adieu à ta putain de libération que je suis en train de négocier et qui me pète sérieusement les couilles ! Maintenant, vous la fermez qu'on puisse finir ce jeu à la con !

-Ushishishi, qu'est ce que le Dixième est vulgaire.

Fran menaça le prince d'abstinence pour le calmer. Tout le monde en place, le jeu repris du début avec une nouvelle distribution des cartes. Dino n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement que Mukuro connaissait déjà le jeu. Le couple du jeu fut désigner par Fûta qui, ne voulant pas créer d'émeutes, avait mis ensemble Gokudera et Yamamoto. La voyante, Hibari, regarda la carte de Mukuro qui incarnait le chasseur. Les 3 loups garous, Tsuna, Lussuria et Squalo tuèrent Levi. Fran, la sorcière, ne sauva personne, mais tua Lambo, la petite fille, ce qui arrangea bien les loups garous.

-Il y a eu deux morts, cette nuit. Lambo, la petite fille, et Levi, simple villageois. Procédons maintenant au vote du village.

Le village élimina un autre villageois, Ryohei. Puis un second tour passa où Hibari fut tué par les loups garous. Au matin, le village exécuta Yamamoto, et Gokudera par la même occasion. Le baseballer jouait un villageois comme son amant. Les loups garous se réjouissaient d'avance de leur victoire. Il ne restait qu'eux trois avec Fran, Mukuro, Fûta et Xanxus. Ils éliminèrent Xanxus la nuit, et au matin, Fran. La partie se termina sur la victoire des loups garous car ils étaient plus nombreux que les villageois.

-Oya oya, l'alouette serait-elle mauvaise joueuse ? ironisa Mukuro sur l'air boudeur d'Hibari.

-Viens là que je te morde à mort !

-Hibari et Mukuro vous allez dehors… souffla Tsuna qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer.

Chrome revint juste avant que Mukuro sorte, frustrant ainsi Hibari qui exigea un combat contre Reborn en rentrant. Vers la fin de l'après midi, la famille du Dixième salua la Varia puis s'en alla assez rapidement. La plupart des membres de la Varia se couchèrent tôt suite à cette journée particulièrement fatigante. Mais pourquoi le neuvième avait des idées aussi tordues ?

_A suivre…_

… c'est long… Bref, merci d'avoir lu mes chatons. J'ai écrit ce chapitre assez tard dans la nuit, il se peut qu'il y ait une ou deux incohérences, des répétitions… mais bon. Je suis occupée en ce moment et je souhaitais quand même poster ce chapitre pour la nouvelle année.

J'espère que vos parties de loup garou ne sont pas aussi désastreuses.

Indice du prochain jeu (bien que je le trouve sans réel intérêt, il est juste là parce que c'est un jeu et que je voulais un lemon ^^) :

On peut changer les chemins avec nos cartes, il faut trouver des trésors et éviter de se perdre.

Une idée ? Et le papier cadeau ?

A bientôt mes chatons !


	5. Chapter 5 : Oh, un mur!

**Rating** : M parce que je suis une perverse. LEMON dans ce chapitre!

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Dommage… j'aimerais bien avoir mon petit Squalo enfermé dans mon placard…) Ils viennent d'Akira Amano et du manga Reborn! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée et pour en faire ce que je veux, un peu ou je veux aussi.

**Paring:** Squalo/Xanxus, Fran/Belphégor. Et puis vous avez vu les autres ^^

**Note : **Bonjour, ou bonsoir, mes petits chatons ^^ Je suis très en retard car j'ai été très occupée par les cours et devoirs. Bref, le jeu est le Labyrinthe, bravo aux chatons qui ont trouvé ! Ainsi que le papier cadeau : Hakuna matata ! Le roi lion et mes sœurs/frère/cousins/cousines en bas âge que ce soit physiquement et mentalement ont déteint sur moi durant les fêtes.

Le lemon semblait aussi être très attendu aussi… mes chatons sont des petits pervers, comme moi me direz-vous… (L'auteur s'en va doucement car se souvient de son « espèce » de lemon dans le chapitre 3…)

**Chapitre 5 : Oh, un mur !**

Vendredi 11 mars, matin

-Bel sempaï, c'est mon bol de chocolat chaud, arrêtez de tremper vos tartines dedans.

-Ushishishi, comme on dit « l'herbe est toujours plus verte chez le voisin »

-Mon chocolat n'est pas de l'herbe…

Dans la cuisine, il ne manquait que Xanxus et Squalo. Belphégor adorait embêter sa petite grenouille dès le matin. Levi dormait encore mentalement devant son bol de café et Lussuria parlait de tout et de rien avec le prince car le gardien de la foudre ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Squalo arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec des cernes plus noires que bleues et paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler. Il s'assit sans délicatesse sur une des chaises libres.

-Voiii…manger…

Il ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à un humain, il avait des épis et des nœuds dans les cheveux, le teint blafard. Lussuria, dans son rôle de « grande sœur », lui servit une tasse de café puis lui fit griller du pain, comme chaque matin. La Varia avait des bonnes mais le boxeur aimait bien faire la cuisine le matin.

-Ushishishi, le sushi est devenu un zombie.

-Voiiii… la ferme princesse de pacotille, dit le requin sans entrain.

-Squ-chan ! Il faut prendre soin de son sommeil, le stress en plus, ce n'est pas bon. Regarde-moi l'état de tes cheveux ! C'est encore pire que d'habitude…

Squalo grogna un peu lorsque Lussuria entreprit de lui démêler ses cheveux, aussi comme chaque matin. Bel, Levi qui s'était plus ou moins éveillé et le boxeur débattaient sur le jeu du jour en inventant des jeux tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Fran les regardait essayer de deviner sans y parvenir, et surtout, les trois accros des jeux se demandaient quand est-ce que Xanxus ouvrirait le nouveau paquet.

Après midi

Squalo ne jouerait pas aujourd'hui. Xanxus l'avait envoyé faire les dossiers en retard ce qui avait engendré une dispute assez violente entre les deux hommes. Squalo reprochait à son Boss de ne faire aucun effort. Xanxus lui rétorqua son discours habituel sur les subordonnés. Un mur avait été détruit, une vitre brisée et des meubles bien abimés. Finalement, Squalo s'était enfermé dans le bureau en menaçant le reste de la Varia de mille et une tortures s'ils osaient le déranger. Il avait même accroché à la porte une pancarte « VOIII ! Ne pas déranger sinon je vous butte même toi stupide Boss ! ».

Lussuria tenta une approche pour l'inciter à venir jouer avec eux une vingtaine de minutes quand même. Le boxeur fut reçu par une myriade d'insultes très imagées et fortement vulgaires, et personne n'essaya de nouveau car ils n'étaient pas suicidaires. Même Xanxus faisait profil bas cette fois, le requin était bruyant ordinairement mais ne s'énervait réellement qu'assez rarement.

Xanxus, suite à ses obligations de la semaine, avait donc posé la boite sur la table du salon. Son papier était bleu, avec des souris habillées, des oiseaux eux aussi habillés et une grosse citrouille. La boite du jeu était très simple illustrée par un dessin et un titre tout aussi simple : Labyrinthe.

-Faudra vraiment m'expliquer ce qui est passé par la tête du neuvième pour être aller nous chercher des jeux comme ça, ainsi que les papiers, déclara Levi devant le silence des quatre autres personnes.

Ils ouvrirent la boite bleue et jaune. Lussuria lut encore les règles du jeu, très simples car ce jeu était au départ pour les enfants. Ils se mirent à jouer directement, Fran et Bel formaient une équipe car ce jeu était prévu pour seulement quatre joueurs. Xanxus prit le pion bleu, Fran et Bel le rouge, Lussuria le jaune et Levi le vert, comme lors de la partie de petits chevaux de Lundi. Xanxus débuta la partie avec sa malchance habituelle. Il n'avança que de deux cases après avoir déplacer les murs du Labyrinthe.

-Mais c'est quoi ce jeu de merde avec ces déchets de murs à la con…

-J'espère que les jeux suivant ne sont pas aussi chiants… Ushishishi, sinon, nous irons jouer ailleurs, hein ma grenouille ?

-Bel-sempaï, c'est à nous de déplacer le labyrinthe.

L'équipe réussit du premier tour à avoir un de leur trésor, au grand dam de Xanxus. Le prince ricanait de plus bel dès que son Boss se retrouvait coincé dans un cul de sac. Levi eut son trésor, un joli tas de bijoux, dès le second tour ainsi que Lussuria. Lorsque le tireur eut enfin son trésor, il n'en restait qu'un seul à Fran et Belphégor.

-Comment un déchet de chandelier peut être considéré comme un trésor ?

-Xanxus-sama, le but de ce jeu m'échappe, un fantôme aussi c'est un trésor ? demanda Levi.

-C'est nuuuuuul… On se fait chier, allez viens Fran. Ushishishi, on va faire des folies dans la salle de bain.

La petite grenouille fut donc enlevée de force par un prince bien décidé à jouer à d'autres parties pas très catholiques dans des lieux assez improbables. La partie n'était même pas achevée, Levi et Lussuria rangèrent le jeu si barbant, Xanxus prit la boite à peine refermée, ouvrit la fenêtre et la jeta le plus loin possible, le tout en hurlant un « Adieu déchet de jeu ». Il avait tiré sur le jeu en plein vol, le réduisant ainsi en cendres grises. Lussuria le réprimanda gentiment, mais lui aussi avait trouvé ce jeu dénué d'intérêt donc il ne fit pas d'autres réflexions.

Maintenant, Xanxus n'avait plus rien à faire. Il avait bien envie d'une chose, mais l'autre personne concernée ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur. Bah, tant pis, au pire il violerait Squalo sur le bureau. Il se dirigea donc vers la pièce qui renfermait l'objet de ses désirs les plus sauvages. En passant devant la chambre du prince, il entendit des bruits plus que suggestifs. Le brun envia un peu Belphégor parce qu'au moins Fran se prêtait bien plus facilement aux fantaisies du prince, alors que Squalo résistait.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes devant le panneau accroché sur la porte. Il hésita un instant en se disant qu'un requin énervé n'était pas des plus réceptifs à certaines attentions. Il entra quand même et ne vit pas Squalo de suite. En effet, son requin était caché derrière une montagne de papiers en tout genre et semblait très concentré sur ces feuilles. Il ne remarqua la présence de Xanxus qu'au bout d'au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Déjà que Squalo était de mauvaise humeur à cause de lui, il lui envoya un pot à crayon plein dans la figure. Le fait que Xanxus l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante l'énerva encore plus.

-VOIII ! Casse-toi ! Je te signale le panneau au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas lu ! Donc maintenant, tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas montrer ta face ici avant un bon bout de temps à moins que tu ne viennes m'aider sur ces putains de dossiers.

Squalo replongea dans ses dossiers qui l'ennuyaient profondément. Il se redressa lorsqu'il sentit des mains chaudes lui parcourir le dos. Il soupira assez fort pour faire comprendre à Xanxus qu'il n'était pas d'humeur mais les mains continuaient leur chemin vers le ventre du requin. Le brun évita de justesse un coup de poing en se reculant, lâchant ainsi sa proie. Xanxus aimait bien lorsque Squalo se débattait un peu, et il revint à la charge, bien décidé à prendre du plaisir avec son amant.

Squalo essayait de se concentrer sur ses dossiers, il ne fit donc pas attention à ce que sortit Xanxus du tiroir. Les lèvres chaudes du brun vinrent se poser sur sa nuque pour la malmener, la suçoter et l'embrasser. Le requin ferma donc les yeux quelques secondes, et c'est à ce moment que Xanxus en profita pour refermer son piège.

-Voiii ! Mais… putain ! T'abuses ! C'est toi qui me dis de faire les dossiers et c'est aussi toi qui viens me déranger… Xanxus… VOIII ! Enlève ces menottes tout de suite !

-Pas question déchet, je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus.

Squalo eut une sueur froide, il était encore attaché en position de faiblesse. Xanxus était derrière lui, baladant ses mains partout sauf sur son entrejambe ce qui était assez frustrant pour le pauvre requin. Le boss défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise avec une lenteur extrême, fermement résolu à profiter au maximum quitte à continuer ailleurs. Xanxus dès que la chemise immaculée fut ouverte envoya valser les piles de papiers et de dossiers.

-VOIII ! Mais t'es taré ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis pour tout trier ?

-On s'en fout de ces déchets.

Xanxus porta à moitié Squalo sur le bureau de manière à se retrouver entre ses jambes. L'argenté passa ses mains menottées derrière la nuque du tireur. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des sauvages, savourant l'autre avec délice et passion. Xanxus, fier que son petit poisson ait enfin cédé à ses avances, traçait maintenant des sillons sur la peau blanche avec sa langue arrachant ainsi de petits gémissements à Squalo. Les caresses indécentes de son boss embrasaient son corps petit à petit. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir le toucher totalement et librement frustrait le requin, mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

Squalo sentit l'érection de l'autre sur la sienne et poussa un gémissement lascif. Il fit un mouvement de hanche pour exprimer son désir envers Xanxus. Il avait vraiment envie qu'il le prenne là, sur le bureau, avec violence et indécence. Il écarta les jambes et les resserra dans le dos du brun, occupé à mordiller un téton. Les vêtements étaient devenus vraiment gênants dans cette expédition du plaisir. Ils furent dons enlevés assez rapidement, même si Squalo garda sa chemise à cause des menottes.

-Voii ! T'attends quoi pour me prendre ?

Xanxus l'interrogea du regard, il ne l'avait pas préparé et en général Squalo se plaignait qu'il était trop dur avec lui. Le requin lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Cet élan de léger masochisme plu à Xanxus qui accéda donc à la requête de l'argenté. Il pénétra sans préparation dans cet antre si étroit et chaud, en faisant tout de même attention. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de Squalo avant d'être remplacé par une pure exclamation de plaisir. Les va-et-vient de Xanxus étaient certes lents mais précis, électrisant à chaque fois le corps de Squalo.

Les gémissements obscènes se répercutaient sur les murs, les mouvements se firent plus violents, plus rapides et leurs respirations de plus en plus saccadées. Les soubresauts du corps de Squalo indiquaient que la libération était proche. Squalo jouit au bout d'un énième coup de buttoir sur sa prostate suivi de Xanxus dont le cri si excitant de l'argenté au moment de l'orgasme avait eu raison de lui.

Xanxus s'assit dans le fauteuil, essoufflé. Squalo se leva et se pencha à plat ventre sur le bureau, offrant ainsi une vue plongeante sur son trou indécent où le passage du brun était très présente.

-Voii… dit-il avec une voix rauque. Tu ne veux pas recommencer ?

_A suivre…_

Merci mes chatons d'avoir lu. Et encore, désolée pour le retard. J'ai encore écrit ce chapitre tard dans la nuit, donc excusez moi si une ou deux fautes trainent.

Vous avez deviné le papier ? Il est plus dur celui là, enfin, il y a un gros indice dessus quand même.

Prochain jeu : Armez-vous d'un dictionnaire !

N'oubliez pas mes chatons : les reviews encouragent l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi ^^

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6 : Un jeu pas dangereux Ou pas

**Rating** : M, lemon dans ce chapitre encore une fois.

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Dommage… j'aimerais bien avoir mon petit Squalo enfermé dans mon placard…) Ils viennent d'Akira Amano et du manga Reborn! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée et pour en faire ce que je veux, un peu ou je veux aussi.

**Paring:** Squalo/Xanxus, Fran/Belphégor. Et puis vous avez vu les autres ^^

**Note : **Je suis très très en retard, encore une fois… alors qu'il ne reste que ce chapitre et un autre avant la fin. Mes profs sont des sadiques qui adorent mettre plein de devoirs… pauvre de moi… Mais bon, je vais arrêter de me plaindre et vous laissez lire ce chapitre.

C'était Cendrillon pour le papier et le jeu d'aujourd'hui c'est le Scrabble. Bravo aux lecteurs et lectrices qui ont trouvé !

Bonne lecture mes chatons.

**Chapitre 6 : Un jeu pas dangereux... ou pas.  
**

Samedi 12 mars

Le réveil fut assez dur pour toute la Varia, certains prolongeaient leur nuit et d'autres la commençaient à peine. Le premier membre de ce groupe hors du commun pointa son nez dans la cuisine vers midi, en ne souhaitant qu'une chose : aller se recoucher. Fran venait chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent car son estomac s'était transformé en monstre affamé. En remontant dans sa chambre, il croisa Levi dans le couloir qui lui aussi ayant faim s'était résolu à se lever.

Finalement, tous les membres de la Varia furent debout à deux heures de l'après midi, et attendaient Squalo qui finissait les quelques dossiers que Xanxus avait quelque peu éjecté du bureau la veille. Le requin arriva assez rapidement pour le jeu. L'ambiance était… indescriptible. Bel tournait comme un fou autour de la boite, Fran le tenait avec un ruban rose à paillettes. Levi les regardait, Lussuria commentait le fait que le ruban aurait été beaucoup mieux en vert. Xanxus, verre à la main, se fichait royalement de ce que faisaient ses subordonnés.

La boite d'ailleurs était emballée dans un papier vert clair avec des … lapins, semblait-il, qui n'avaient pas l'air très intelligents avec leur ventouse pour WC et leur sourire la bouche grande ouverte.

-BAAAAAAAAAHHH ! hurla Bel, faisant sursauter Squalo au passage.

-VOiiii ! T'as fumé les cheveux de Fran, c'est ça ? Avoue, ou tu caches ta drogue ?

-Capitaine, mes cheveux ne sont pas de l'herbe. Et non, il n'a rien fumé, mangé ou bu. Bel-sempaï a toujours été un idiot, ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

Un couteau vola et s'enfonça dans le chapeau de la grenouille. Ah, Belphégor l'avait entendu. Fran fit remarquer que ça faisait mal quand même, et son blond rétorqua qu'il connaissait quelque chose de bien plus douloureux. Leur conversation fut coupée par Squalo qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau avec Xanxus. Pas qu'il en ait honte ou quoi que ce soit, mais il préférait éviter de sauter sur son boss dans la minute suivante pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Ils avaient un jeu à honorer.

Ce fut donc Bel qui déchira en mille morceaux le papier avec ses couteaux et il abima la boite en même temps. Elle était verte sapin avec des lettres un peu partout. Le « Scrabble » n'inspirait aucun des assassins qui craignaient un jeu dit « intellectuel ». Lussuria avait pris l'habitude le lire les règles pour tout le monde et se dit que c'était enfin un jeu plus calme.

-Lussuria-sempaï…J'ai rien compris avec les histoires de points.

-Ushishishi, tu es un idiot Fran.

-Avouez que vous n'avez pas compris non plus.

-Voiii ! En gros, faut poser des mots avec les lettres et ça donne des points.

La varia applaudit Squalo. Xanxus était impressionné qu'il ait compris le principe du jeu. Le requin grogna qu'il n'était pas idiot, après tout, c'est lui qui s'occupait des dossiers. Ils firent donc deux équipes car encore une fois, le Neuvième avait choisi un jeu pour quatre maximums. A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès… Fran se mit avec Levi, et Belphégor avec Lussuria. La partie débuta par un mot posé par la grenouille et de l'homme parapluie.

-« dur »

-Voii ! Lussuria ?

-Quoi Squ-chan ?

-On est obligé de compter les points ?

-C'est la première partie donc non, on ne va pas les compter. Ah, Bel-chan, on peut poser un mot !

Belphégor posa donc « bain » en ricanant. Fran regarda son petit génie en comprenant où il voulait en venir avec son rire. Xanxus ne put rien mettre sur le plateau de jeu, même le plus petit mot car il n'avait eu, dans sa grande malchance, que des consonnes.

-Bossu~ Vous ne posez rien ?

-A moins que « drftbsm » soit un mot, non déchet.

-Ushishishi, le boss n'a toujours pas de chance aux jeux.

-Bel-sempaï… au lieu de vous moquez des autres, vous devriez vous occuper de votre cul.

-C'est du tien dont je risque de m'occuper, ushishishi. Ahh ! Boss ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas ! C'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez pas de chance !

-VOIII ! Mais fermez là ! Xanxus, range ça… Tu le tueras à la fin de la partie.

Squalo posa donc « lit » à son tour. Le plateau se remplissait doucement de mots les plus extravagants comme « fermier », « robe », « python » ou encore « banane ». Fran avec sa chance posa « whisky ». Il se dit que c'était dommage de ne pas compter les points car il aurait gagné à ce moment. Lorsqu'ils ne purent plus poser aucune lettre, ils recommencèrent une partie. Belphégor, à qui Fran faisait du pied depuis le début, se leva pour aller prendre possession des lèvres de la grenouille, ce qui étonna le reste de la Varia. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des démonstrations publiques de Bel et Fran, ou alors très rarement.

-Ah ! Mais naaan, arrêtez de faire profiter de votre bonheur aux autres, c'est frustrant pour ceux qui sont pas en couple !

-Ushishishi, mais Lussuria, rien ne t'empêche de te taper Levi.

Levi blêmit, ainsi que Lussuria. Squalo retint un hoquet de dégout et Xanxus préférait oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le prince, fier de l'effet de sa phrase en profita pour s'éclipser avec Fran.

-Voiiii ! Mais arrêtez de quitter le jeu à chaque fois que vous en avez envie ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi dans cette maison. Mais Xanxus, arrête de boire autant !

-J'essaye d'oublier, déchet.

-D'oublier quoi ?

-Levi et Lussuria dans un lit…

Levi fut choquer et à sa tête on pouvait croire qu'il venait de croiser Squalo en string léopard dansant la valse avec un pingouin travesti. Lussuria ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Squalo se dit qu'il faisait définitivement parti d'une bande de boulets qui avaient partagé un cerveau pour cinq. Et Xanxus buvait, alors que Bel claqua les fesses de son petit ami, nullement gêné des aises que prenait le prince. Dès qu'ils furent en dehors de la pièce, Belphégor plaqua Fran contre un mur pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Sa langue jouait avec sa jumelle provoquant ainsi des frissons de plaisir aux deux amants. Belphégor se sépara de sa grenouille pour la tirer rapidement dans la chambre de celle-ci, et particulièrement dans la salle de bain.

La baignoire de Fran devait être l'une des plus grandes du manoir, on y tenait facilement à trois. Le blond fit couler l'eau, brulante, pendant qu'il s'amusait des points sensibles de son petit ami. Une fois la baignoire remplie il y plongea tout habillé, entrainant Fran avec lui. Ils ôtèrent les affaires mouillées avec rapidité se retrouvant donc totalement nus dans l'eau chaude.

-Bel… aaah… il faudrait… peut-être arrêter l'eau… haleta la grenouille.

-Ushishishi… pas envie.

Belphégor, assis dans la baignoire, plongea sa tête dans l'eau attirant Fran pour un baiser aquatique. Ils remontèrent à cause du manque d'air. La chaleur du bain et des échanges les enivrait comme si de l'alcool pur coulait dans leurs veines. Le prince lécha sensuellement les gouttes qui roulaient sur la peau pâle du cou tout en le pénétrant d'un doigt exprimant ainsi son envie et son désir.

-Bel.. aah… L'eau… Aaah !

-Hum, tu disais ? murmura le concerné en enfonçant un second doigt.

Les seules paroles qui suivirent furent des gémissements, des cris de plaisir et un nom susurré d'une voix rauque. Fran s'empala assez doucement sur le sexe de son amant, au grand plaisir de celui-ci. Il amorça des mouvements lents, puis de plus en plus rapides. Belphégor suivait le rythme imposé par Fran en s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus dans l'antre étroite. L'eau qui les entourait quasiment totalement formait une sorte de barrière entre eux et le monde extérieur. Dans une dernière descente Fran jouit en lâchant un gémissement obscène suivit du prince.

Essoufflés, mouillés, Fran se pencha pour sceller les lèvres de son amant avant qu'il ne dise une nouvelle idiotie. Un hurlement les sortit de leur extase provoqué par l'orgasme.

-AAAAAAH ! Mais c'est quoi toute cette flotte ?

Lussuria, qui, pour aller chercher un dictionnaire dans sa chambre, s'était demandé pourquoi il avait les pieds mouillés. Ah, c'est vrai que Fran lui avait fait remarquer. Bel n'avait pas arrêté le robinet, inondant ainsi la chambre et l'eau avait coulé jusque dans le couloir. Une jolie flaque mouillait donc les pieds des passants. Belphégor s'enroula dans une serviette verte pomme pour aller voir l'étendue des dégâts. Fran avait déjà coupé l'eau stoppant ainsi l'avancée du tsunami.

-Ushishishi, ce n'est qu'une pauvre petite flaque, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Bel-chan, t'as plutôt intérêt pour tes fesses que le boss ne voit pas ça. Tu risquerais finir en cendre.

-Lussuria sempaï, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'étiez pas censé joué en bas ? demanda Fran qui avait revêtu un peignoir.

-Je viens chercher un dictionnaire car Squalo nous affirme que le mot « munificence » existe alors que Xanxus le contredit. Bref, ils ont failli encore détruire un mur et faire une boucherie… Levi retient le boss mais Squalo n'arrange rien en le provoquant.

-Ushishishi, ça a l'air drôle, allons y Fran.

-Bel-sempaï, nous n'irons que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus d'eau par terre.

-Quoi ?

Lussuria les laissa et retourna voir les deux idiots prêts à se battre pour un mot, dictionnaire en main avec une seule envie : de les assommer avec !

-VOIII ! Mais puisque je te dis que « Munificence » existe !

-Déchet, tu ne confondrais pas avec « Magnificence » ?

-muni, muni, muni… ah Munificence : grandeur dans la générosité. Squ-chan avait raison, bossu.

-C'est ça ! Comme si ce déchet pouvait connaître ce mot, je suis sur qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le requin, bien énervé par la mauvaise foi de son chéri-qui-va-mourir-dans-la-minute-suivante, arracha l'énorme ouvrage des mains de Lussuria. Le dictionnaire était un livre assez gros et épais avec une couverture en carton rigide. Il le jeta de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Xanxus, qui n'ayant pas prévu le coup le reçu en pleine face, l'assommant à moitié. Levi accourut pour lui porter secours mais un tir de flammes orange le coupa dans son élan.

Un combat acharné commença donc entre les deux hommes. Le dictionnaire servait de projectile, ainsi que les meubles, les tableaux, les lettres du scrabble, le plateau de jeu, la boite du jeu… Tout pouvait servir dans cet échange violent. Lussuria cru voir voler un chat à un moment, mais il se dit qu'il avait du rêvé. Belphégor arriva quelques minutes après le début de cette bataille dérisoire.

-Ushishishi, et c'est moi qu'on traite de débile après ça ?

-VOIIII ! TA GUEULE !

-Ferme là déchet.

Belphégor se prit le dictionnaire comme Xanxus un peu plus tôt. Qui a dit que le scrabble n'était pas un jeu dangereux ?

_A suivre…_

Merci d'avoir lu mes chantons. Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin.

Le papier du jour était très facile, c'était l'idée d'un ami (je le remercie d'ailleurs car je commençais à bloquer pour ça.)

Indice du dernier jeu : 4 couleurs, 2 mains, 2 pieds, ajoutez un soupçon d'équilibre et de souplesse pour obtenir un jeu très amusant.

Voilà, voilà mes chatons.


	7. Chapter 7 : Main droite sur

**Rating** : M parce que je suis une perverse. LEMON dans ce chapitre encore (cool, 3 chapitres avec des lemons à la suite…).

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils viennent d'Akira Amano et du manga Reborn! J'emprunte c'est tout.

**Paring:** Squalo/Xanxus, Fran/Belphégor. Et puis vous avez vu les autres ^^

**Note : **Je suis moins en retard… ou pas. Il faut dire que ce chapitre m'a un peu plus inspiré que le dernier.

C'était les Lapins crétins sur le papier cadeau, et le jeu c'est le fameux Twister ! Enfin un jeu pervers !

Bref, ce chapitre est le dernier et je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention aux dates de la fic car le 13 mars est l'anniversaire de Squalo. Bref, je ne poste pas ce chapitre le 13 mars, mais en janvier. Pourquoi ? … parce que j'en avais envie.

**Chapitre 7 : Main droite sur … nan, pas là !**

Dimanche 13 mars

Squalo était emmitouflé dans sa couette lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion résonna dans le manoir. Il se dit que c'était normal, que ce devait être Levi qui avait fait trop de bruit et que Xanxus lui avait tiré dessus ou que Lussuria avait fait un mélange de shampoing. Une journée habituelle pour ce groupe de fous. Le requin essaya de se rendormir mais une seconde explosion l'en empêcha. Il se leva donc, prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement avec l'intention de tuer les auteurs de cette nuisance auditive.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une chose orange et verte surexcitée lui sauta dessus en hurlant. Squalo failli tomber par terre à cause de la surprise de ce choc avec … Lussuria ?

-Joyeux anniversaire Squ-chan !

-Ushishishi, vas-y Lussuria, étouffe le !

-Sempaï, il y a de la cire sur le gâteau…

Squalo, en essayant tant bien que mal de se défaire des bras de la ventouse orange, jeta un œil sur le dit gâteau et se dit que ses dernières heures ne tarderaient pas. En effet, l'essai culinaire ne ressemblait à rien. Si Squalo mangeait du Poison cooking, il aurait plus de chance de survie qu'avec ce gâteau. D'une couleur indéfinissable entre le marron et le gris avec du rose à certains endroits, des bougies se consumaient dessus. L'argenté fut trainer de force dans la cuisine où il souffla toujours sous la menace d'un second câlin tueur de Lussuria.

Seuls Belphégor, Lussuria et Levi en mangèrent sous les yeux hallucinés du pauvre requin et Fran se demanda si ses collègues n'étaient pas suicidaires par moment. Xanxus descendit bien plus tard avec le paquet du jour. Ayant oublié l'anniversaire du requin, il remercia mentalement le neuvième dont le jeu servait de cadeau, ce qui vexa quelque peu Squalo.

La tête d'un bébé coiffé d'un chapeau noir aux petites rouflaquettes et au caméléon sur le papier fut reconnue toute de suite par toute la Varia. Squalo déballa donc le soi disant cadeau en se disant que c'était le dernier jour de torture imposée par le neuvième.

-Voiii ! Tuita-quoi ?

-Ça se dit « touisteur » Squ-chan.

-Ushishishi ! Allez hop, hop dans le salon.

-Vous êtes chiants déchets…

Lussuria et Bel ressemblaient à des drogués en manque mais leur source de plaisir, autre que Fran pour le blond, était les jeux du neuvième. Le paquet ouvert, Levi et Fran déplièrent le tapis coloré. Lussuria se jeta littéralement sur l'aiguille du hasard, grande dominante dans ce jeu si prometteur.

-Voiii ! Tu fais quoi Lussuria !

-Ma~ma tous sur le tapis ! Pied droit sur rond rouge !

-C'est con ce jeu, déclara Fran avec sa voix monocorde.

-Main gauche sur bleu !

-Voiiii ! Levi, vire tes putains de parapluies !

-Déchet ! Enlève ce chapeau débile.

-Ushishishi, quelle bande de boulets.

Cinq personnes sur un tapis de Twister, c'est drôle. Cinq assassins réputés pour leur mauvais caractère, c'est le bordel. Fran avait un bon équilibre ainsi que Belphégor, par contre Levi tentait déjà de rester debout avec de grandes difficultés. Squalo et Xanxus s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Mais ce n'était que le début.

-Main droite sur vert, ordonna joyeusement Lussuria.

-Ushishishi, hey boss ! J'ai une sublime vue, jaloux ?

-Voiii ! Bel ! Arrête de me mater le cul !

-Déchet, ne touche pas à ce qui ne t'appartient pas.

-Pied gauche sur bleu.

Levi tomba, déstabilisé par la rapidité de Bel qui lui avait volé le rond coloré sur lequel il voulait poser son pied. Il faut dire qu'à cinq, ils se marchaient un peu dessus. Le prince se faufilait entre les jambes et bras tentant de faire tomber tous les autres joueurs, Fran l'imitait un peu mais son seul but était de rester le plus longtemps sur le tapis.

-Ushishishi, quel nul !

-Perdu Levi-sempaï.

-Tch, déchet.

-Voiii ! Ça fait plus de place !

-Pied droit sur jaune, continua Lussuria alors que le gardien de la foudre venait s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Squalo était à moitié accroupi une jambe allongée pour toucher un rond à l'autre bout du tapis, Fran à quatre pattes se faisait allégrement reluquer par Belphégor. Xanxus faisait une sorte de « pont ». Lussuria jubilait de voir quatre hommes très beaux dans des positions assez suggestives. Levi était un peu déçu de ne pas être resté plus longtemps en jeu.

-Main gauche sur rond rouge !

-Voiiii ! Mais c'est quoi ces demandes ?

-Mais j'y peux rien Squ-chan, c'est l'aiguille qui décide.

-Voiiiiii ! Mes cheveux mes cheveux ! Xanxus pousse ta main !

-Ushishishi, dis moi ma grenouille, pourquoi es-tu si souple ?

-Quand on vous a pour petit ami, il vaut mieux être souple.

Squalo fut donc obligé de se retrouver dans une sorte de levrette pour rester sur le tapis sans tomber ce qui l'énerva un peu car Lussuria le siffla, ainsi que Bel. Xanxus matait et Levi dut admettre que le requin était terriblement sexy comme ça.

-Pied gauche sur vert et main droite sur jaune.

-Voiiii ! Mais c'est pas possible ça !

-Hey ! Déchet, tes cheveux me chatouillent.

Squalo réussit quand même à se placer malgré les efforts du prince blond pour le faire chuter. Il s'était donc retrouvé, les jambes écartées, avec les mains entre les cuisses ouvertes de Xanxus qui faisait toujours le pont. Finalement, le requin se dit que ce jeu avait de bons cotés. Il s'amusa à frôler l'intérieur des cuisses musclées de son amant qui grogna un peu sous cette caresse insatisfaisante.

-Main droite sur bleu.

-Bel-sempaï, il n'y a pas de rond bleu sur ma fesse gauche.

-Ushishishi, mais si mais si.

-Main gauche sur vert.

-Aaah…

Toute la varia regarda très étonnée la personne à l'origine de ce gémissement. Fran retrouva son masque d'indifférence qu'il avait quitté une seconde sous la douce caresse de Bel.

-Bel-sempaï. Arrêtez de me toucher le dos.

-Ushishishi, mais c'est tellement drôle de t'entendre gémir ma petite grenouille.

La grenouille en question, pour se venger, fit tout pour faire tomber son cher sempaï. Levi et Lussuria regardaient donc la lutte acharnée entre les deux plus jeunes. Fran et Bel se comportaient vraiment comme des gamins. L'illusionniste tira même la langue au blond qui lui envoya quelques couteaux dans le chapeau. De vrais gosses. Contrairement aux deux autres. Squalo chauffait Xanxus par tous les moyens possibles.

-Ushishishi ! Mais tu vas tomber oui, sale grenouille !

-Sempaï, si vous ne tombez pas, c'est abstinence pendant 2 mois.

Ah, ça changeait la donne là. Belphégor ne réfléchit pas deux fois et posa donc ses fesses au sol, levant les mains. Fran sourit intérieurement devant cette faiblesse du prince. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi celui-ci affichait un grand sourire, et le comprit lorsque Bel passa ses bras dans son dos pour le déséquilibrer.

-Ushishishi, ma petite grenouille aussi a perdu.

-… ce sera un mois d'abstinence, dit Fran comme si ça ne lui faisait rien en se relevant pour rejoindre Levi et Lussuria sur le canapé.

-Quoi ! geignit le prince en le poursuivant à moitié.

Il ne restait que Squalo et Xanxus en jeu, chose assez rare. Mais le spectacle n'en était que plus excitant. La chaleur monta d'un cran. Levi sortit de la pièce car la vision des deux hommes se frôlant, s'effleurant à peine dans des gestes précis et terriblement érotiques était trop dévastatrice pour ses pauvres petits neurones. Lussuria se contrôlait plus ou moins et les deux plus jeunes étaient en train de débattre sur le mois redouté par Bel.

Lorsque Squalo mordilla le lobe de Xanxus, Lussuria se dit que c'était mieux de les laisser seuls. Il attrapa le prince et le traina à moitié alors que celui-ci essayait désespérément de réduire le mois à juste deux petites semaines.

-C'est moi ou les déchets nous ont abandonnés ?

-Voii, c'est mieux comme ça.

Squalo reprit donc ses caresses affolantes, déshabillant avec lenteur Xanxus qui en faisait de même. Xanxus inversa leur position et au dessus de Squalo, le tireur se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord chaste, il se fit plus violent et un combat pour la dominance s'engagea. Xanxus fut le maître de la situation qui échappait de plus en plus au requin dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

Lentement mais surement, le plaisir échauffait leur esprit et leurs sens. Perdu dans la sensation de chaleur que provoquaient les mains de Xanxus sur sa peau, Squalo gémissait sensuellement. Il reprit quelque peu le contrôle de lui-même et pensa de quelle manière il pourrait détourner le jeu.

-Voii ! Dis-moi Xanxus ?

-Hum, quoi ?

-Pourquoi on ne continuerait pas à jouer au Twister mais à notre manière ?

-C'est-à-dire déchet ?

Squalo se redressa pour attraper l'aiguille du jeu que Lussuria avait fait tomber en partant. Il la fit tournée.

-Main droite sur rouge.

Le requin ponctua ses paroles d'un baiser sur la clavicule de Xanxus et prit de sa main droite les plumes rouges qui pendouillaient de ses cheveux avec un sourire lubrique. Puis le tireur fit tourner l'aiguille à son tour : pied gauche sur bleu.

-Hey déchet, comment tu veux faire ça ?

-Voi, imagine un peu ou comme ça, susurra-t-il en effleurant l'érection bien visible de sa jambe gauche.

Les derniers vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ainsi nus assez rapidement. Squalo retraça les cicatrices du brun avec sa langue humide ce qui le fit frissonner. Main gauche sur vert pour Xanxus. Il chatouilla donc un des tétons de son requin avant de passer à l'autre. Il descendait toujours plus bas et arriva devant la virilité déjà tendue de plaisir de l'argenté.

-Voi… aah, putain ! j'en peux plus…

-Hum, et le jeu ? demanda Xanxus en soufflant sur le sexe de Squalo.

-Laisse tomber… aaah, suce moi plutôt…

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du brun, il happa la verge brusquement. Le corps de Squalo se tendit sous ce plaisir qui se diffusait dans tous ses membres. Xanxus était en train de lui faire une des meilleures fellations qu'il n'avait jamais eues. L'argenté poussa un léger grognement de douleur en sentant deux doigts s'aventurer dans son intimité délicate, mais il se détendit quasiment aussitôt, ayant l'habitude.

Il protesta de frustration lorsque Xanxus arrêta de le sucer mais il gémit de plaisir lorsque le brun le pénétra et qu'il commença ses va et vient brusques. Squalo lui hurlait d'aller plus vite, d'être plus violent, d'aller encore plus profondément.

Devant une telle débauche, Xanxus ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'obéir à ses souhaits licencieux. Il masturba en même temps le sexe du requin en rythme avec ses assauts à l'intérieur de ses chairs délicieusement étroites. Squalo ne tint pas très longtemps face à tout ce plaisir et jouit dans la main de Xanxus. Le brun fit encore quelques va et vient avant de remplir de sa semence chaude son amant.

Il se retira et se colla comme un gros chat contre Squalo encore dans les brouillards de l'orgasme.

-Joyeux anniversaire déchet.

Plus tard dans la journée, Levi s'aventura dans le salon. Il faillit mourir de la main de Xanxus car il les avait déranger en plein ébat. Il revint voir Lussuria, les cheveux et les habits brulés.

-Bah t'iras leur demander toi-même la prochaine fois pour le jeu !

Le lundi suivant, Xanxus reçut une lettre du Neuvième qui demandait comment s'était passé la semaine. Le brun à ce moment regarda par la fenêtre et sourit à la vue des boites et des papiers en train de bruler dans le jardin. Belphégor courait après Fran, Levi alimentait le feu avec les meubles cassés des derniers jours aidé par Lussuria et Squalo. Oui, ce fut une très bonne semaine finalement.

_Fin._

Et oui, c'est la fin mes chatons. Ne pleurez pas, je reviens bientôt avec de nouvelles aventures débiles et drôles !

J'espère que cette fic vous a fait rire.

Et puis même si elle est finie rien ne vous empêche de laisser un petit commentaire car ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir comment vous l'avez trouvée.

Petite question : voulez vous des bonus ? Si oui, dites moi ce que vous voulez, j'essaierais de les écrire.

Merci mes chatons d'avoir lu ! A bientôt !


End file.
